choppedfandomcom-20200215-history
Chopped All-Stars: Mega Chefs
In this second fight of the All-Stars $50,000 tournament, contenders with considerable competitive prowess take each other on in the Chopped Kitchen. The judges are eager to see what the chefs can do with sea bass and cream soda in the first round. Then in the entree round, the competitors must get their tails in gear to make oxtail and labaneh into delicious dishes. And it is no piece of cake for the finalists, figuring out how to transform a classic snack cake into an elegant dessert. Contestants *Richard Blais, Alliance for a Healthier Generation *Gavin Kaysen, Children's Cancer Research Fund *Elizabeth Faulkner, Edible Schoolyard Project *Chuck Hughes, Cedars Cancer Institute Judges *Marcus Samuelsson *Maneet Chauhan *Chris Santos Meal Appetizer Ingredients: Black Sea Bass, Wakame Seaweed, Cream Soda, Black Garlic Elizabeth's Pan-Seared Black Sea Bass with Black Garlic Puree and Wakame Fumet was praised for the complexity of her broth but the judges criticized her fish after she forgot to score it. Gavin kept his appetizer simple by prepping a Crudo of Sea Bass with Dashi and Cream Soda Broth. Two of the judges however, are not impressed on his the slicing of the fish despite executing the dish with heat. Chuck used his cream soda for his fish and also paired it with garlic and wakame. His Glazed Black Sea Bass Tempura with Crispy Skin was liked by the judges but overall, the dish was too sweet due to the soda. Richard also made a crudo dish (Raw Black Sea Bass with Italian Sausage Aioli). The least criticism was the lack of salt and acidity to the dish. Despite winning overall praise in his appetizer, it was the cloying sweetness of Chef Chuck's dish that sealed his elimination. Entrée Ingredients: Precooked Oxtail, Labneh in Olive Oil, Mustard Greens, Fruit Cocktail Richard's Glazed Oxtail with Fruit Chutney, Mustard Greens and White Bean Puree impressed on the flavour of the protein but not the chutney. Gavin cooked an Beef Oxtail Stew with a Side Cheese Course that was applauded on the technicality. However, the dish lacked cohesion on the basket ingredients. The judges are impressed with Elizabeth's Braised Oxtail with Potato Labaneh Puree'', but are disappointed on her plating. As a result, '''Chef Elizabeth was chopped in the entrée round. Dessert Ingredients: Peanut Brittle, Mexican Chocolate, Grape Tomatoes, Sponge Cake Snacks Gavin made a Citrus, Chocolate & Peanut Ice Cream that the judges thought his dessert comforting but safe. Richard delivered in his creativity of his Sponge Cake with Chocolate and Thai Tomato Salad which impressed the judges on the savory notes on his dish but the dish lacked harmony. In a clear-cut result, Gavin's courses won out over Chef Richard and was made Chopped Champion to advance in the finale. Gallery CASMega Chefs.png|The chefs for the episode. From left to right: Chuck, Elizabeth, Gavin, and Richard Richard's Near Perfection.png|Richard's Appetizer Gavin's Uneven Unami Crudo.png|Gavin's Appetizer Elizabeth's Sea Bass and Fumet.png|Elizabeth's Appetizer Chuck's Tempura Bass and Glaze.png|Chuck's Appetizer Gavin's Oxtail Stew + Cheese Course.png|Gavin's Entrée Elizabeth's Braised Oxtail.png|Elizabeth's Entrée Richard's Braised Oxtail and Chutnet.png|Richard's Entrée Richard's Thai Sponge Cake.png|Richard's Dessert Gavin's Chocolate Ice Cream.png|Gavin's Dessert Notes * Category:Episodes Category:Season 14 Category:Chopped All-Stars Category:Wakame Seaweed Category:Black Garlic Category:Greek Yogurt Category:Mustard Greens Category:Peanut Brittle Category:Tomatoes Category:Fruit Cocktail Category:Mexican Chocolate